Sauvetage
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: [Huntbastian]- Hunter demande à Sebastian de venir le chercher, alors qu'il est bourré à une fête. Sebastian s'exécute, et apprends que certaines vérités ne sont pas bonnes à entendre.


_Hello les gens :) Cet OS est un peu à part, car je l'ai écris dans le cadre du Rp Glee France, dans lequel je joue le rôle de Sebastian. Pour en savoir plus sur sa relation avec Hunter, je vous redirige vers le tumblr général, vous y trouverez tous les liens des blogs. rpgleefranceteam . tumblr _

**_Background : Après s'être vraiment rapprochés, Sebastian a fait comprendre à Hunter qu'il ne souhaitait pas une relation avec lui. Hunter a pris la mouche, et il ne veut plus lui parler. Mais une fois bourré, il demande à Sebastian de venir le chercher._**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Sebastian bifurqua dans un crissement de frein, se tordant le cou afin de voir la porte d'entrée de la grande demeure. Hunter n'avait pas tapé dans le bas de la chaîne alimentaire, encore une fois. Il accéléra sur le chemin pavé, faisant trembler tout l'habitacle. Enfin, il arrêta la voiture non loin du grand porche, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. _Personne_.

Il sortit de la voiture, agacé et un peu inquiet. Hunter avait l'air d'avoir une fois encore beaucoup trop bu, au téléphone. Et Hunter bourré n'était jamais un très bon signe en matière de choix faits par le jeune homme.

Des rires se faisaient entendre, venant sûrement d'une fête extérieure, mais Sebastian préférait ne pas s'approcher. De un, il n'étais pas invité. De deux, il n'était pas vraiment en tenue de s'amuser, dans son jean et son T-shirt un peu trop délavé. De trois … de trois, il était là pour Hunter.

Hunter qui n'était pas en train de l'attendre, à l'entrée.

- Putain … soupira-t'il, passant une main dans ses cheveux, et jetant encore une fois un regard autour de lui.

- Chut. Arrête de jurer avec tes jolies lèvres … articula une voix, à quelques pas de là.

Sebastian se retourna, surpris, pour remarquer enfin une silhouette, allongée sous les bosquets de fleurs.

- Hunter ?

- J'avais envie de regarder le ciel, mais je le vois pas … murmura le jeune blond, la tête sous les pétales.

Sebastian soupira de soulagement, et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il l'attrapa par les épaules, le tirant vers l'herbe, à côté de lui.

- Ooooh… laissa échapper Hunter, avec un sourire satisfait. Les nuages … et le soleil.

Sebastian haussa, les sourcils, et glissa sa main sous son bras.

- Debout Shakespeare, on s'en va avant que tu te décides de vanter mes mérites en rimant.

Hunter se laissa soulever, non sans trébucher un peu, et glissa son bras autour des épaules de Seb.

- Attends …

Ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux, et Hunter pencha sa tête sur le côté.

- Oh, Roméo … Pourquoi donc es-tu Roméo ?

Il éclata de rire, fier de sa propre blague, tandis que Sebastian le tirait à nouveau vers sa voiture. Arrivé à la portière passager, il déposa le jeune homme contre la voiture, ouvrit la porte, et l'installa sur le siège, prenant garde à bien attacher la ceinture, tandis que son passager commençait à chantonner sous lui.

- Can you blow my whistle baby …

Une main se glissa dans les cheveux de Sebastian, le poussant vers le bas, et il perdit l'équilibre, tombant sur les hanches de Hunter, pas gêné pour un sou.

- You put your … you come REAL close.

Sebastian se servit du levier de vitesse pour se relever, et ferma la porte en la claquant derrière lui. Il prit ensuite le temps de reprendre son souffle, appuyé lui-même contre la voiture. _Hunter n'est pas dans son état normal. Calme-toi. Ramène le juste à Dalton, et tout ira bien._

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le garçon, tambourinant contre la fenêtre.

- T'as déjà mis une éternité à arriver, tu vas pas non plus me faire attendre ici ? Viens conduire cette bagnole … Seb ! Je veux rentrer ! J'aurais du appeler quelqu'un qui sait passer la seconde.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil, et fit le tour de la voiture, s'installant au volant.

- C'est pas trop tôt … T'as crû que j'allais te donner une leçon de conduite ? T'en aurais bien besoin en passant… Regarde comme tu recules mal …

- Hunter, je n'ai même pas encore allumé le moteur …

- Mais ça bouge … Je me sens …

- Ouvre la porte !

Heureusement, le blond s'exécuté et vida son estomac sur les pavés de la belle demeure. Sebastian se détacha, se penchant sur lui, faisant glisser sa main dans son dos.

- Ca va aller … t'as de la chance que ce soit pas dans ma voiture …

- Ta voiture est une salope … parvint à dire Hunter, entre deux halètements. Comme toi !

Sebastian se recula, fermant les yeux, et avalant sa salive. La vérité sort de la bouche des bourrés, aurait dit Nick.

- Ferme la porte de cette salope alors, que je puisse démarrer.

Hunter s'exécuta, encore un peux secoué par son problème d'estomac, et Sebastian put enfin prendre le chemin du retour.

- Si tu sens que t'as envie de vomir, tu préviens … Tu ne touches à aucun bouton de ce bijou, et tu te tiens droit, ordonna t'il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la route principale.

- Hum … Tu aimes donner des ordres, soupira Hunter, la tête contre la fenêtre. Tu en donnais beaucoup l'année dernière ? Quand tu étais capitaine ?

Sebastian jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur, avant de répondre.

- Ça m'arrivait.

- Ben ça a pas marché.

Hunter laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

- Je sais même pas comment ils ont-pu te laisser cette place … T'es tellement nul. Non, pas nul … INUTILE !

Il continua de rire, se cognant contre la fenêtre.

- Aïe … Même moi je suis pas inutile comme toi. T'es nul -

- Je crois que j'ai compris, ne put s'empêcher de le couper Sebastian.

Hunter se tourna vers lui, sérieux.

- Non, tu n'as pas compris. Sinon, tu ne m'aurais pas fait un tel coup de pute… Tu veux reprendre les Warblers alors ? Monsieur Parfait veut redevenir le « chef » ?

Hunter appuya ses derniers mot en imitant des guillemets avec ses doigts, puis il pointa son index vers sebastian.

- Ecoute moi bien, Smythe. Tu es … tu es une merde. Tu es inutile. Tu ferais mieux de te retirer des Warblers, parce que ton incompétence dégouline sur les autres, et que si on se plante, ce sera de ta faute. Tu as compris ?

_Il est bourré. Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit …_

- Je t'ai demandé si tu avais compris !

- Oui, parfaitement, murmura Sebastian, fixant la route du regard, et clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Bien. Bon garçon.

Hunter se réinstalla au fond du fauteuil, portant une main à son front.

- Tu me donnes la migraine. T'es chiant tu sais ? Oh … J'ai …

Sebastian pila, laissant la voiture s'immobiliser sur le côté, tandis que Hunter rouvrait la porte, ayant apparemment trouvé un reste de coktail à offrir en offrande à la nature. Malgré l'énervement, il se pencha à nouveau sur son passager, le relevant doucement lorsqu'il ne fut plus agité de soubresauts.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui …

Hunter referma la porte difficilement, et laissa sa tête tomber sur le fauteuil, inspirant profondément.

- Merci d'être venu me chercher.

- Pas de quoi.

- T'étais à Dalton ?

- Hum.

- T'étais pas à Mc Kinley ?

- Non, on a reporté.

- Tu vas vraiment y aller ?

- Bien sûr.

- T'es con hein.

Sebastian soupira, jetant un regard au jeune homme qui gardait ses yeux fermés.

- Et pourquoi je suis con, Hunter ?

- Parce que Blaine est laid. Inintéressant. Pas doué pour un sou. Je suis sûr qu'il suce même pas.

Sebastian laissa échapper un rire honnête.

- Merci de te soucier de ma satisfaction sexuelle.

- Je pourrais m'en soucier encore un peu plus … murmura Hunter, ouvrant ses yeux, exceptionnellement brillants. Arrête-toi, je crois que je vais vomir.

- Encore ? Soupira Sebastian en s'exécutant cependant. Vas-y, rend ta galette …

Mais Hunter se décrocha, se tournant vers lui.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire …

Ca ne va pas bien terminer …

- Je suis toute ouïe, dit Sebastian, en s'installant un peu plus contre la porte.

Le visage de Hunter se fendit en un énorme sourire.

- Tu es tout à moi ?

- Je suis tout à toi.

- Bien …

Sans même prévenir, le blond se pencha un peu plus, faisant glisser ses lèvres contre la mâchoire de Sebastian, y déposant de petits baisers un peu maladroits.

Sur le coup de la surprise, Sebastian se laissa faire, inhibé par l'haleine chargée d'alcool qu'il distinguait. Mais quand la main de Hunter se glissa sur sa taille et alla jusqu'à faire sauter le bouton de son pantalon, il le repoussa de ses deux mains.

- Mais ça va putain ? S'énerva-t'il pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait récupéré le jeune homme. Je ne suis pas une salope, Hunter, et encore moins TA salope.

Le jeune homme semblait sous le choc, bouche à moitié ouverte. Puis, un éclat de colère traversa ses yeux.

- Je veux juste aller au bout des choses, Seb … Tu ne m'as jamais laissé …

- Il y avait peut-être une bonne raison ! Ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit que je n'avais peut-être pas envie de toi ?

Hunter sembla surpris, et il faillit répondre, mais le doute sembla s'insinuer dans son esprit. Il se recula doucement, faisant « non » de la tête. Son visage se tendit, et il serra ses poings.

- Je te déteste, murmura-t'il, avant de laisser son poing s'abattre sur le tableau de bord.

Sebastian laissa échapper un petit cri.

- Mais arrête ! Pas ma voiture !

- Oh, pas ta salope ? Ricana Hunter, avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre. Démarre.

- Accroche toi.

Il s'exécute avec un soupir exagéré, et Sebastian reprit la route, non sans avoir reboutonné son jeans.

Le reste du voyage se fit en silence, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Dalton, Hunter somnolait à côté de lui.

Sebastian put enfin prendre le temps d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer, et laissa sa tête se poser contre le volant en cuir. _Hunter est … il ne va pas bien. Quoi qu'il dise, il ne le pense pas vraiment. Il t'en veux, dieu sait pourquoi. Non, tu sais pourquoi il t'en veux. Mais c'est mieux ainsi. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est une expérience, avec toi. Il l'a encore prouvé aujourd'hui._

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un murmure s'échappant des lèvres d'Hunter, qui bavait désormais contre la porte.

- Seb …

Il le regarda quelques secondes, le visage enfin détendu et ses cheveux blonds foncés glissant sur son front. Presque innocent à nouveau.

Sebastian chassa cette idée de son esprit, et sortit de la voiture. La porte claqua au moment même où Hunter laissa échapper la fin de sa phrase.

- … désolé.


End file.
